


We’re your man

by HoldAGrudge



Category: Reddit - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldAGrudge/pseuds/HoldAGrudge
Summary: Two for a price [MM4F] [Priest x2] [BFE] [sci-fi of life] [Exhibitionism] [flirting] [dirty talk] [spit roasting] [double penetration] [spanking] [very short aftercare] [Based on Black Mirror]—————Brackets are used for voice notes and moving the script alongWhile square brackets are for personal comments between writer and performer,not to be read————
Relationships: Listener - Relationship, performer - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	We’re your man

(Phone calls ring a few time before picking up) 

  
Hey..yeah sorry for calling again I just wanted to make sure everything is all good for tonight? I can’t have anything going wrong. Yes I know I’ve only heard good things about you guys but this was a lot of fucking money (nervous laugh) 

So everything is done? (doubting it) I can send another voice memo or a recording if it needs it. (Pause) If _he_ needs it? What does that mean? ..Yeah I don’t know if I’m going to be calling essessinatly a clone of myself- (getting cut off) 

(Sigh) Makes them feel more human? Giving in) Right..okay , fine I guess. 

Anyway look, I gotta go soon. She’s almost done getting dressed most likely . (Laugh, still kind of nervous) Everything is going to go well tonight if you and your team hold up your end of the deal. 

(As if they asked a question) oh,um yeah! This night has been planned for months now but if-

(Say it a little louder to get her attention) 

She doesn't get down here soon, we’re going to be late! (laugh) 

So.um, we’re going to be there in around..probably two hours? Okay..okay good..yeah I have the email for the room number and all that- 

(Listener comes down the stairs, catching your eye) 

Hey I gotta go, my girl is here.

(Wolf whistle)

[mm love hate relationship with wolf whistling] 

Well hello, I didn’t know about this little dress. Mm fuck, do I like it? (Groan) Baby girl you are making me feel like the restaurant is a waste of time I like it that much.

C’mon..give me a twirl. 

I know I said we were running late but let me tease you..(sigh) you’re no fun (laugh then stop) 

Oh, yeah the call? Well it’s a surprise..No I can’t tell you the surprise because [laugh] then it won’t be a surprise. 

(As you’re walking out, shutting and locking the door on your way out) 

I promise you’ll like it (kiss) 

(Wind blows before car door closes)

(Laugh)

Oh my god are you still complaining about the dry menu? Look baby I wouldn’t have booked if I knew they don’t serve booze after ten. (Kiss) 

Hm? No I didn’t see anyone else drinking around us. ..(cocky almost) I could only keep my eyes on you baby girl. (Trails off and that cocky-ness fades) ..

well maybe they just ordered before us or..(voice slows as she says)

-you just..saw the come.. in 

(sigh as if you were just caught out in a lie ) 

Okay, so maybe I lied about the whole no drinking thing but it’s only because of the surprise. 

Yes! We’re going the surprise now. Tell you? No not yet but I can tell you that all your guesses over dinner were wrong.

No, no baby I’m not telling you! (Laugh) Here, I will give you a hint and then you can guess okay? 

You were showing me that picture on Reddit-god must have been months ago now and , props to you-played off the fact that half your saved was GWA porn.

But I of course-being the thorough boyfriend I am. Saw a certain tag that kept popping up

(Laugh and then kiss quickly) 

[eyes on the road just doesn’t matter when there’s teasing to be had] 

(Coo) don’t get all shy baby, you were practically begging me to see all those MM4F audios . 

Now..this is where I show off my own few little secrets. A week after I began researching then I found a company. They deal with genetics, more specifically genetic cloning. They’re meant to be top of the class with their work 

(Chuckles) Yes, all those little sneak outs. All work on this. I mean it when I tell you I have been planning this for months.

We’ve toyed with this idea but it always stops when you say you don’t want another man. Well now we don’t need one

[the word chuckle makes me feel so unclean and I cannot describe why] 

Oh no please, there’s more. Well remember I was setting up that better webcam for my meetings on zoom in the bedroom..well that’s actually been recording us while we fuck. Same with the Fitbit. All tracking exactly what the clone needs to know..and that is all based on pleasing you.

(Pause and growl almost) 

Look at you, your eyes are glossed over with the thoughts. You’re even pressing your thighs together..fuck baby, I know this night is for you but you’re acting like my fantasy. I’m so glad we’re almost here

(Parking)  
  


Okay! Woah, you’re excited. (Car door closes again) oh no please, this is the reaction I have been waiting for. This has been in my head for so long now and I am finally able to give it to you. I mean- we’ll be finally able to give it to you.   
  


(Sliding doors open) 

Yeah it’s meant to be based exactly like me but no, I haven’t seen him. This will be as much as a first reaction to me as it is you. 

(Walking on tile)

I don’t know if I said this today but you are so fucking sexy in this dress. Oh, I did? Good . I do enjoy saying it because it’s very, very true. I was just about cancel this and fuck you in the car if I didn’t plan this out- and speaking of . Here we are, this is the room number from the email.   
  


(door opens)

Oh wow..they have everything laid out bed n’ all

(New voice cuts in, it’s the clone) 

Clone: I know right, brilliant work on their side honestly.

You: oh..oh my god 

Clone: (laughs) Oh yes, money worth it I’m guessing andddd..I can assume this is my lovely girlfriend we plan to share. Come over here my darling and let me see you. Maybe you can strip for me

You: Listen to him sweetheart. Be a good girl.   
  


(Sounds of heels on tile)

Clone: mm you’re so fucking sexy. I’m guessing wearing my favourite colour was the plan.   
  


(You yourself coming over and behind behind her) I know right, these fucking curves-let me just get this 

(long zipping noise as you begin to kiss her neck)

Clone: Oh my, wearing all this under this dress. Were you trying to kill me? (Laugh) so fucking sexy.   
  


You: How soft your body is baby, grabbing at your tits through this bra is not even good enough

Clone: let me just take it off , actually here. I’ll sit on the bed and you can full..undress. Then sit beside me and I can kiss and lick..all over.

You: Go on baby, make a show for us.

(You on and sitting on the bed)

You: look at that ass bounce ,fuck. Come closer so your man can spank it.

(Clone spanks it)

You(kind of uncomfortable but trying to not make a big deal out of it) ..or he can..

Clone: right, sit down between us that’s a girl-see how fucking hard you make me?

You: how hard you make _us_.  
  


(clone begins to make out with her while you take off your belt and kiss the back of her neck)

You: Baby, (in between kisses and whispers in her ear) how do you want to do this? Do you want me to take your cunt while you suck him off?   
  
(spanks her ass)

You: good girl..now get on all fours for us.

(shuffling of the bed )

Clone: open your mouth baby girl

(this will begin our improv of this position)

[just text me if you want a few things to say during this ]

Clone: fuck..baby you take dick so well. But I believe it’s my turn to wreck your cunt with my cock  
  


You: Come on baby, you ride his dick and I’ll fuck your tight little ass . Be a good girl for us. (Spanks her again)  
  
(said as clone is getting ready to fuck her) 

You: (whispering) Are you liking your present baby girl? I know I am (kiss) 

(Improv until everyone in the scene included cums)

[I remember you said you don’t really enjoy wordy sex scenes so I hope this is okay]  
  


You:(sigh) Come here baby -in between us. (Kiss) You did so well for us. Any ideas for the next round? , after this little cuddling session thing we’re doing of course (soft laugh) 

(Pause)

You: you want to take turns with us? I believe that is very very doable 

Clone: Sounds good to me

[finished! Woooh]


End file.
